The present invention relates to a composite tray and to a method for forming same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composite tray formed from two tray members having opposed bosses or bossments such that when the members are secured together, a rigid composite tray is formed.
In restaurants, particularly of the cafeteria type, it is useful to have an inexpensive, disposable tray which may be used to contain food while it is being heated in an apparatus such as a steam table. The tray must be relatively rigid in order to contain the food and enable the food to be transported. Further, the tray should be relatively impermeable to the moisture and fats in food, as well as the hot vapors rising from the steam table.